The Unexpected Disaster
by SiegeBlown
Summary: Chapter 5 will be coming out soon with sort of a backstory/explanation for anyone confused on what is happening.
1. Hell on Earth

The Unexpected Disaster.

(Note – This has been written 2 years after the Neuroi invasion (1939 – 1946). This is all guesses on what this Alternative Earth would be like.

Note – The main character is a Male, not female. Saying this to avoid any confusion or conflict. This is also, the first chapter, more would be made IF, this goes well.

And Final Note – The main character is not based off of any Strike Witch, this is purely from my imagination. Enjoy.)

Can't believe it has been 2 years… 2 years ago, Death, Destruction, and Chaos ruled over Europe. An enemy that was advanced, deadly, and not merciful… This race of Mechanical Outsiders was called _'Neuroi'._ They killed hundreds of thousands of people… They're attacks were relentless; Humanity was on the brink of extinction. That is, until the infamous airborne group, called _'Strike Witches'_ was formed. These are woman with immense magical potential, the possible powers they can hold would be 'Telekinesis', 'Attack', and 'Detection' and/or 'Perception'. That, plus the technological advancement of the 'Striker Unit' is what made them an extremely large threat to the Neuroi. It went for 7 years… but they manage to defeat them, Earth being a safe place once again.

But that only lasted for so long.

Today.

Was the last day of true Peace.

My name is Arnis Mulker, I am a 14-year-old kid in Europe. I have lived my entire life in Karlsland, a place of safety after that war. I don't have a family, my mother and father, dying when I was only 12 years old… I still have memories, memories I wanted to forget but no matter how hard I try. It keeps coming back to me. I was a rejected member of society as people think I was lying, thinking my mother and father are still alive. That is, until I show them the picture of both my parent's graves. Still, people believe it was fake.

Today was the last day I have to spend in this school until I get a private tutor. Thank god. Today was also the day that the infamous _Strike Witches_ are going to hold their last display, even more convenient, this is the last school in Karlsland that gets the display. Everything was held outside in the large grass field near the school. Where I usually go is there, but there is a small forest near there, and in there is a nice little bush which I sit in to get away from everything. It's nice, especially during Autumn, a place to relax when things are hard. But that moment of peace and quiet, was about to end.

"Ahhhh… so nice…" I lie down in the comfy clump of leaves, looking up at the ceiling of leaves, sighing with relief. Music could be heard from the display, people talking was, to be honest, louder than that. Especially when the Strike Witches flew over. As I lay in the bush, I could hear someone walking in the area. I slowly go onto my side and look out the bush, but I see noone. "Probably just my imagination…" I go back into the bush, only to hear more footsteps.

"Alright, who's out here?" I look out once again, and again, I was greeted by noone. I sigh heavily, heading back into the bush to come face-to-face with someone I wasn't expecting… I jump back, flying out of the bush, panting like a man that ran a marathon.

"Are you okay?"

A female voice replied, something I was NOT expecting.

I stare up at the sky for a second, still a little dazed, when I looked to see who it was, I was a bit surprised. Standing before me, was not an ordinary girl… but a _Strike Witch._ This was obvious when I saw her tail and ears.

"Uh… U-Um…" I was at a loss for words. This was the _first_ time someone walked up to me and asked if I was alright, and didn't try to insult me. "I-I'm fine… t-thank you." Lucky for her, I ain't that perverted as I kept eye contact, stopping myself from looking down.

"Oh, that's good, thought I scared the daylights out of you!" The Strike Witch smiles, all of these things that are happening to me right now are all new experiences. It feels so good, but not in a sexual way. This is the first human being that I can talk to without having problems about what they think. "Say, shouldn't you be at the display, talking to other people?"

"Nope, I was told I could explore a bit, and now I find myself here, seeing your feet poking out from the bushes. Said to myself 'Why don't I have some fun?'. Well, it seems like that happened."

"Huh…" I was a bit confused at the time, but I guess they need some respite at some point.

"Oh! Sorry for being rude! My name is Francesca Lucchini, Lucchini for short."

"I'm Arnis, Arnis Mulker. I don't really have a nickname…"

"How come you don't?"

"I… don't really have friends… so I don't have a nickname…"

"Huh… something that sounds good with Arnis…" Lucchini seemed intent on finding a nickname for me. I guess fighting for 7 years can make someone care for anyone else's situation. "Oooh! How about Arn?"

"Sound good enough." I finally stand up, looking around.

"So, why are you here and not at the event?"

"Guess it was only a matter of time… people aren't generally… nice to me."

"How come?"

"Its… past experiences…"

"Oh… sorry for asking…"

"It's alright."

"Say, I was going to go back to the Event, wanna join me?" The way she said it was very natural, it wasn't forced in any way, shape, or form.

"I-I don't think that is a good idea… most of the people there don't really… like me…"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Lucchini frowns.

"Sorry, I just can-" I was busy speaking, but something felt, _off_ inside me… Like something wanting to be released, this feeling made me stop halfway through my sentence. I just suddenly felt sick.

"Hey, you alright?" Lucchini walked over, tilting her head at me.

"Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine… I just need to sit down for a while… I ain't leaving here soon anyways, so if you need me, I'm right here."

"Okay…" Lucchini had an unhappy expression as she walked away slowly. I have to admit I feel bad for turning down her offer, but how I suddenly felt sick without any signs… Then I start hearing it.

"Sivrkar, inr'iir plaek fursho ger'kar." Something spoke in my mind, I didn't understand what he said. That is, until I get the message without even thinking.

"Phantom, destroy the human gathering." The voice was deep and static-like, like if it was heard from a radio.

"Sivr-r-r… Pha-a-antom, find and capture the hu-uman, by the na-name of Arnis… Mulker. He needs t-to be alive, he can h-have battle scars."

My blood ran cold.

And something told me.

It wasn't a human.

That said that.

I stand up, still feeling sick as I struggled to stand up properly. Dizziness fills my head everytime I try to take a step.

"God… who was… that? No… I know what said that… it's just... I don't believe… it."

Every step I took only made me nauseas… I can't even think straight… If I keep this up…

"Why… can't I… think?" I look down to my hands, seeing a small blue glow on the outline of my fingers.

"W-What's… happening… to… me?"

And that is when my world went dark.

 _Few minutes later…_

I wake up, feeling a lot better than I did a few minutes ago. At first, I only heard the soft rustling of the trees and grass in the breeze, then those soft and gentle noises were drowned out by screams of horror and fear, followed a once-in-a-while sound of an energy firing. I slowly sit up, seeing that the event was ruined, flames and debris everywhere…

"Whaaa?" I was still confused; why did I hear that voice? Why is it hunting me?

Something knocked me from my train of thought, it didn't have a sound, but it was large… and it hung a large shadow over me.

A Neuroi.

At first, it stared at me, not making a move. Out of complete fear I do the same thing, the Neuroi was larger than the ones I saw 2 year ago. If I had to guess the size, around 83 meters to 57 meters, the ones I saw before had to be roughly 23 meters to 32, so this was a large Neuroi. Then a small red glow came from a patch of Red hexagons.

Time to run.

I immediately got up and sprinted, hearing the sound of energy hit the ground behind me. I was the school's main sprinter, but that is only in the 200 meters, so it won't be long until I run out of breath… and when that happens…

I kept running through the forest, not looking back, I count how many meters I run, I count 10 meters after about 5-6 steps. I count up to 150m, but I still don't feel puffed, it's probably the adrenaline coursing through me. It was when I reached 250m is when I realised it couldn't be adrenaline, I was only just panting slightly, but it would be at this point I would collapse due to the continuous running without pausing. I kept running though, knowing if I did ever stop, I might as well say goodbye to this world… though, I wouldn't feel sad, it wasn't very generous to me… it only took…

I didn't realise, I was in the school. It was just as destroyed as the Event, bits of stone and cement scattered across the floor, I finally managed to get into a building, seeing other people. They all looked at me with shock, surprise and fear, then sighing with relief.

"Is anyone else alive?" I asked the group of other students, they shake their heads in sadness.

"You're are the only other people we have seen."

"Hmmm…" I glance back outside, the shadow of the Neuroi gone. "I'm going to go see if anyone else is alive."

"Dude! Are you insane?! There is a Neuroi out there! It'll kill you where you stand!"

"There is people out here who need help, someone has to." I then sprint back out, then hearing one of them say as I left.

"No wonder noone likes him… he thinks he owns it all."

I quickly look around, seeing the Neuroi flying back over here. I quickly hid in a small crater has had a slab of stone covering it, leaving a hole just big enough to get in, and enough to see out. I slide in and then look out, the Neuroi seemed to hover over the building, then 2 small objects detached from it, the objects floating to the ground. I could then see that they were the figure of girls, however they were completely covered in Black, and covered in the hexagons on usual Neurois. Are they other people that were turned into Neuroi? My question will have to be answered later.

The two Neuroi then landed at the doorway, walking in but I could still see them. At first they looked at the other people inside, then the red hexagons on the side of… Striker Units? They fired, the panicked and surprised people inside screamed in agony as they were mercilessly murdered… The two Neuroi then walk back out and were about to take off back into the Main Neuroi, until they both looked at the hiding spot I was currently. Did they sense me? Can they actually see me? I try to find another exit, but I don't have one. They slowly approach the crater, fear boiling inside me as I watch them make their way over to the crater. I knew once they lift the slab of stone up, it was over. But… I can still run. I then saw they managed to lift the stone up to the point where I could run. And that is what I did.

In a quick burst of speed, I managed to get out and run, when I got 30 meters away, I heard the slab of stone be dropped.

Then I get hit.

At first, I felt nothing, but then I felt excruciating pain in my right leg as I fall over, writhing in pain. So this is what it feels like to be hit by a Neuroi's miasma? It hurts. _Oh does it hurts._ I clutch my leg, seeing a large flesh wound, but luckily no bones were hit. I glance at the approaching Neuroi girls, not only filled with fear, but rage as well. And then I felt the same sickness in me, I notice a small blue-like glow coming from me, then, the pain my leg was gone. I look where the wound was, but there wasn't any wound. _What is going on? Why is this happening to me?_ I then knew it was now or never, I grabbed a rock, smaller than my fist and ran. I know rock might not do much… but it is something. I then ran, I ran like I had before.

I made sure I was a hard target to hit, zig-zagging when I could, and turning corners sharply. Sometimes I would see the miasma trying to follow my exact path, sometimes only just missing me, or slightly grazing me. I know if I keep running with these wounds, I would surely drop dead due to blood loss, but that would be a concern later. Now, I have 3 Neuroi chasing me and they want me alive. Why? I don't know… But they're trying their damned hardest to get me. I turn a corner sharply, only to find my way out is blocked, it would take me a minute to climb over the debris. A minute that I do not have. I turn back at the Neuroi which came around the corner as the larger Neuroi hovered above us. Then an idiotic thought came through my mind, but I had no choice. It was Kill or be Killed.

I then chuck the small rock I had, and something happened that I thought was impossible.

At first, the rock was leaving at… maybe 80, maybe 90km/h, but then it got an instant burst of speed, making it go to 500km/h, the speed increasing even more to the point that you could see it break the sound barrier at around 1500km/h. One of the Neuroi girls was hit, not given a chance to move as the rock hits the Neuroi's head, blowing it completely off. Then the head and the body of the Neuroi fizzled slightly, until combusting into small white particles. _Did I kill a Neuroi?_ I then look down at my hands, seeing the same blueish-glow from it. I look up at the other Neuroi on the ground, seeing the beam shot at me. Due to instinct, I put my hands infront of me, thinking I could stop it. I close my eyes as well, not wanting to see my demise. I was waiting for the pain to come, but I didn't get any. I slowly open my eyes to see the beam still being fired, but something was in the way, protecting me. I saw that it was like a shield, almost. The beam was completely halted by it, I felt the beam slowly getting stronger. I also notice that the larger Neuroi is just watching, not doing anything.

Then the beam stops, I then put my arms down, the shield going away, leaving me exposed once again. I quickly ran over to a slab of stone jutting from the ground, at least thick enough to protect me. I see a rock, the same size as the one before. _Did I… throw a rock? That fast?_ I was pulled from my thoughts as a beam hits the side of the stone I am hiding behind. I grab the rock, looking down at it as I nod once, waiting for the beam to stop. The beam stops and that is when I get up, I pull my arm back, and then peg it. The rock does the exact same thing, but this time, it went to 1700km/h. The rock hits the last Neuroi as it falls over, dead. I pant heavily, look down at my hands once again, but I catch something that I see in my shadow, it looks my head has grown shapes, and something is jutting from behind me. I look behind me, and yet again, saw something I wasn't expecting.

 _A… A T-Tail?!_

I was completely confused, I stroke it. Yup… It isn't fake… It's… real. I then put my attention to the shapes on my hand, I feel… is that hair? Fur? Wait… is that the ears of a German Shepherd? I keep rubbing the ears, completely forgetting about the Neuroi was about to shoot at me. I then jumped back, further than I thought I would as the beam hits right where I stood before.

I sprint over to a wall, grabbing a rock that was as big as my head. I then chuck it, going the exact same speed as the previous rock. The Neuroi screeches, reeling back, nearly crashing into a building that it was hovering next to. The miasma was shot again, hitting my leg which I didn't hide behind cover properly. I grunt, clutching my leg as I grab another rock. These rocks don't seem that heavy… even though they should be weighing me down heavily. But it feels like I was holding a feather. I chuck the rock, leaving an extremely large hole in the Neuroi, it looked like the rock was filled with explosives when it hit the Neuroi. I see a pink shape inside, it rotated as the Neuroi slowly started to fix itself. I then pick up a rock, not even bigger than my pinkie. I throw it, hitting the shape inside as it shattered. It was hit, but it didn't stop the Neuroi from firing again, hitting me in the chest, however the beam was very small, but it still hurt like hell.

The Neuroi shatters into the small particles, just when I realise the beam was close to hitting my heart. Only just a centimeter off from hitting it, or hitting anything vital. I look back into the sky to see people flying around, leaving a small white smoke trail behind them. Guess the Strike Witches had arrived… only just a couple seconds late. The sickness hits me again, soon replaced with pain, and drowsiness, I just want to sleep. Just want this horrible nightmare to go away, I want a normal life... with my parents when they were alive… I walk out of my cover, to hear the engines of the Striker Units closing in. I then collapsed as the pain was completely replaced by drowsiness. And then, I fully fell away from the world, unconscious.

But before I fall away, I hear someone call my name…

"Arn!"


	2. One Miracle at a Time

**One Miracle at a Time.**

Darkness.

That's all I can see.

Just pure Darkness.

To be honest, it feels nice, like I was lying in a nice and comfy bed. Turns out I was… Sitting in a bed, in a room. My room. Then I could see my parents, sitting next to me, smiling at me. I felt relaxed, like what happened before never truly happened. I then hear someone calling my name, then my parents disappeared in a cloud of smoke, that didn't bother me as much, I knew my parents were dead. I stand from the bed, seeing the door to the exit of my room was unlocked, the voice coming from the other side. I walk over to the door, looking down at the handle.

"Guess I have no choice." And with that, I opened the door, glowing white light showing itself. I then step through the light.

To the **real** world.

The first thing that greeted me was blinding light, and then pain. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the Neuroi particles, still floating to the ground beneath it. The sun was directly above me; the particles just became black spots in the sky. Then figures looked down at me, I felt one of them start to slightly shake me.

"Can you hear me?" The voice was very feminine, it sounded just like a soldier… just… it wasn't a male soldier. Anyone in the Karlsland Military spoke with manner and formally, but no women were allowed into battle, that is unless they are a Strike Witch.

"Can you hear me?!" The voice was a little bit louder, obviously whoever was talking to me wanted a response. I shook my head up and down, however the movement was very slow. It didn't look like I had shook my head in the first place, but whoever was talking to me got the response.

"What is your name?"

"Ar… Arnis… M-Mulker…"

"Alright Arnis, we are going to pick you up and put you in a truck. After that you will be on your way to a Hospital. Do you understand?"

I nod, but it was slowly becoming harder to do so.

"I can't… stay awake… much longer…" What I couldn't see, was that I was losing a lot of blood, if I wasn't looked at soon, I will die of blood loss. At least it is better than being captured by the Neuroi and be used for their purposes.

"Alright."

"1." The pain.

"2." Is growing.

"3!" I felt myself raise into the air slightly, the pain near my heart going to point where the pain will be too much for me.

Hands were grabbing at me tightly, not letting go. After a couple of semi-heavy footsteps later, I felt my skin touch cool metal and then a truck's back canopy covered the sun, making my vision go black for a second, before I was put up on the complete end of the truck, giving me the view to look outside. I saw the people that helped me into the truck hop out, not giving me a chance to see their faces. I then see one face look at me, sorrow etched on her face. I then know who it was.

Lucchini.

Then I faded back into the darkness as the truck started to roll forwards.

I wake up an hour later, at first, I heard only my breathing, then it was accompanied by 8… maybe 10 more breaths. I slowly opened my eyes, to find I was in a bed, but not only that, 10 other people were standing around my bed, looking down at me. I know these people, they are part of the 501st, the ones who liberated Gallia and Romagna from the Neuroi.

I blinked a few times, then sitting up very slowly.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital a couple of kilometers away from the school." One of them replied, however I don't know all of them. But, I can tell that 2 of them is from Karlsland, one from Liberion, 2 from Fuso, one from Britannia, one from Suomous, one from Gallia and one from Orussia.

I shake my head, feeling like I was in a dream, that none of this is real.

"Everything that happened… was real?" My mind was still trying to find understanding on what happened a couple of hours before. I look at a clock not far from here, 7:49pm.

"Yes… everything that happened was real. That was real Neuroi, real destruction… real death…" The one speaking sighs.

"Well… now because I can, may I ask your names?"

"Alright then, this is Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop, Erica Hartmann, Getrud Barkhorn, Charlotte Yeager, Perrine Clostermann, Sanya Litvyak, Eila Juutilainen, Francesca Lucchini and finally, me who is Sakamoto Mio."

They smiled one after the other when their names were said.

"Nice to meet you all, if you haven't heard, I am Arnis Mulker."

"Sorry kiddo, but after you have been fully recovered, you are going to go and be interviewed."

"For what reason?"

"We all saw what happened."

I look down at my hands, I was definitely worried on what they were going to say, but I know one thing. There is going to be a lot of questions.

"Thanks for pulling me out of the school after the Neuroi was killed, if I was left alone for a while… I might not be here right now."

"It was the least we could do after you destroyed that Neuroi, and may we ask, how did you do it?"

"Its… hard to explain… Out of pure instinct, I grabbed a rock and threw it to at least distract them… Then it went faster than any human can throw…"

"Alright, that's more to add to the information about you." Sakamoto took out a small clip board and begins writing on it with a pen. "Everyone else, get some sleep, we're taking him to the main Military base in the area tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." The 9 other girls then walked off, one of them yawning. Guess they are tired…

"What about you?" I asked Sakamoto.

"I have to stay a little bit longer and record your vitals."

"Say… how long was I out for?"

"A day."

"W-What?"

"Yes, a day, some people believe that you are more of a corpse due to the amount of blood you lost yesterday. How you are not dead, we're not sure, I feel like your unique than I first thought Arnis."

"Hmm…" Questions were racing through my mind, yet too quick for me to catch any… I might as well sleep, too tired to even speak.

A New Day.

I wake up, at first, it was blurry, but then it cleared out, looking to my left to see Sakamoto sleeping in the chair, the clipboard on her lap. Guess she was also tired but stayed up late. Then the door to the room opened slightly, someone poking their head in. I found that it was Miyafuji, one of the Fuso witches that I saw last night.

"How late did she stay awake?"

"I don't know; I was asleep before she was."

Miyafuji walks over to Sakamoto, shaking her slightly to wake her up.

Sakamoto wakes up slowly, her head lolling from side to side as she struggled to get out of the grip of sleep deprivation.

"What… time is it?" Sakamoto seemed to speak just a little bit louder than a whisper.

"It's 8:27, you need to get ready." Miyafuji's voice was very passive.

Mio jumps out of chair, chanting, "I gotta get ready!" as she ran out in panic.

I smiled at her slight distress.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your parents? Do you have any family?" Miyafuji asked, obviously curious.

I look down at the sheet covering me.

"They died when I was 12, as for other family… I don't know…"

"Oh… sorry for asking."

"Its fine, I've told that story so many times I don't feel anything after saying it."

It was quiet in the room for a bit, until I heard my stomach grumble.

"Guess you're hungry?"

"I have been sleeping for a day, so I guess I could be."

"Alright, I'll go make something for you to eat." And with that, Miyafuji walks out of the room. Leaving me alone once again.

A couple of minutes later, Miyafuji came back in with a small tray of food, on the tray was a bowl, a small loaf of bread, probably as big as my fist, maybe smaller, and a glass of water. I look in the bowl, I could see that about a quarter of the bowl had rice, then it was covered by some vegetables, some beef and pork. She places the tray onto my lap.

"Hope you enjoy." Miyafuji gives me a sincere smile. I nod, then taking the fork on the tray and begin eating. After finishing the bowl, the bread and the glass of water, I sigh with relief.

"That hits the spot, thank you."

"Glad you enjoyed, I'll take these back to the kitchen, we'll be leaving in about 10 minutes." Miyafuji picks up the tray and walks out once again.

"I'm glad everyone here is nice, it's a lot different than my old life." I lay back into the bed, waiting until I have to go.

 _10 minutes later._

As I stare out the window in the room, I hear the door to the room open. I look over to see Sakamoto, and 5 other Karlsland Military personnel enter the room.

"Time to go Arnis." Sakamoto spoke in a strict manner, obviously this is no joke.

I nod, slowly standing from the bed I was in and walked over, since I had not moved for 2 days, I struggled to walk properly. Sakamoto then walks out, a Soldier grabbing me but not roughly as he moves me so that I was behind Sakamoto. Obviously the message was to follow her. I follow without hesitation as the guards fell in behind me, I look back occasionally.

"Where are we heading?"

"Can't tell you, its classified, sorry."

"It's alright."

We keep walking for about 5 minutes until we reach a large room, it had a long table at the other side of it, about 4 men sitting there, on the left was a table as well, having the 501st JFW sitting there. There was nothing on the right side of the room. Sakamoto went for the table on the left, I went to follow, but a Soldier stops me and then I was moved forward to the center of the room, the JFW and the men at the large table stared at me as I kept walking, then stopping. The Soldiers still stayed at my side, I could sense the paranoia in the room, I was something that wasn't recorded in history, and when I tell them that the Neuroi wanted to capture me, that paranoia will skyrocket.

"Your name is Arnis Mulker, correct?" I heard one of the men start talking.

"That is correct."

"We were told that two days ago there was a disaster revolving around a Neuroi Stealth type and you. We are here to discuss what to do with you, you are a valuable, but volatile resource. We need to know if we can trust you, or not. You now have to tell what has happened before, during, and after the event. Begin."

Is my fate decided by that of what happened? This is a good week for me…

"Alright, before it happened, I was spending my time in the forest near the event, after a while I meet Lucchini. We talked for a bit and then asks if I want to walk with her back to the event, I declined but when I did, I start to feel… 'Sick'. My head started to hurt, then I heard someone speak in my mind, it sounded mechanical and deep."

"What did the voice say."

"it said 'Phantom, destroy the human gathering' and 'find and capture the human Arnis Mulker'."

Whispers could be heard from both tables, but at the Main table, the men are whispering furiously, one finally slamming his fist onto the table. Finally, the whispers subsided. From what I could tell, this is slowly not going to my favor.

"Continue."

"After the voice, I passed out due to the dizziness I was experiencing. I woke up a couple of minutes later to find that the event and the school was in ruins, before I could check out if anyone was alive, the Neuroi found me and tried to make me immobile. I started running as fast as I could. After hitting 200m, I realise that by now I would be panting heavily, but I felt fine. I managed to elude the Neuroi and find some survivors, I went back out to find more people, but when I stepped out, the Neuroi was heading towards me. I managed to find a place to hide and watch two Witch-like Neuroi hover down from it. They checked the building I was previously in, and murdered the survivors. They then found my hiding spot, I tried to run but I got shot on the back of my calf. I felt excruciating pain, but after a while the pain went away, like it was never there to begin with."

Then the whispers begin again. I heard one of them say, 'Is this the right kid that killed the Neuroi?'. Then they turned back to me, signaling me to continue.

"I ran as quick I could away again, finally reaching a place where I could go no further. I then see the Neurois following me. Out of pure instinct I grabbed a rock and threw it at the approaching Neuroi, at first nothing happened, then it when past the sound barrier under a second, colliding with a Neuroi Witch, knocking the head off of it, killing it. Then the other Witch Neuroi shot a beam at me, due to pure instinct once again, I put my hands out infront of me, I expected pain but didn't receive any. I look to see a blue, semi-transparent shield infront of me, it protected me from the Neuroi's miasma. I then killed the Neuroi Witch the same way I had done to the one previous. I then noticed that I had grown a tail and ears of a German Shepherd, I was completely shocked by what I am looking at, but I was knocked from my thoughts. I then finally killed the last Neuroi after getting hit in the chest, just missing my heart. A few days later I am here still breathing. That is all I remember, that is all I can say." Now this is where I wait, whether they kill me or let me live. The question was about to be answered.

They whisper once again. It went from whispering to quietly screaming as they complained on what should happen to me. They finally reached a conclusion.

One that I was going to hate.

"I'm sorry Arnis Mulker, but we believe that even though you are a rare resource, we still believe you are a liability." That is when I felt a firm grip on my shoulder.

I shrug the grip off.

"Y-You can't be serious! I nearly died 2 days ago and now my fate was decided because I could be a _liability_?!" I felt rage, but I also felt betrayal, and loneliness.

"Like I said, we are sorry, but it is better to have something that is not a liability rather than having one."

Then a Soldier roughly grabs my arm, starting to pull me away, but then I somehow managed to get out of his grip, running a couple of steps away, glowing the same blue from before.

"S-Stay away!"

The Karlsland Soldiers aim their weapons at me, unsure of what to do.

"Do it." I heard the man from the table say, then I felt searing pain. I was shot from 5 different weapons, but somehow, I still stayed alive. I look over to see one of the large windows, my only escape.

I sprinted for it, ignoring the pain inside. I hear my gunshots, feeling more pain, but it didn't stop me. I wanted out, I wanted to be alone.

 _Alone_.

I then jump through the large window, shattering it as I fell a few meters onto fresh grass. I look back at the window to see that it was a 5-meter drop, and I knew that it was Red Alert across the board. I look back to where I was facing to see a forest.

A place to run and hide.

I sprinted for the forest, feeling that I was only going faster and faster. I heard my name being called, but I blocked it out. I don't want to be near anyone. Noone. I was just about to reach the tree line, but I get shot in the foot, making me fall over in pain. I clutch the back of my foot, looking back seeing a Sniper in a tower nearby, he hasn't stopped aiming. I then see the glint in his scope. He intends to kill me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain, but nothing came, I only heard shouting. I open my eyes once again to see the JFW are shouting at the sniper to not shoot.

This is the time.

I then get back up, limping as I finally reach it. I didn't stop, I kept running as I hear the JFW shouting my name but nothing made me stop now. It's Run or be Killed.

After running for 5 minutes, I finally stop. I could've ran 10 kilometers and not realise but if I keep going, I am going to collapse. I find a large oak tree, perfect place to lay down and slowly watch my life drain away from blood loss. I sit down, blood soaking the clothes I was wearing. I rest my head against the hard wood, slowly closing my eyes as I felt life slowly losing its grip on me. I then hear footsteps, but these weren't heavy, they were light, like a little kid walking through the forest. I don't mind if someone sees me like this, they can judge, as long as I am not awake. Then I heard more shouting, I slowly open my eyes to see Lucchini and the rest of the Witches running over. Due to the Blood Loss, it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. My vision fades in and out, I see Miyafuji using her magic to heal my still bleeding wounds, but these efforts will be useless. I'm going to die either way. Then I felt something hard hit the ground around me, I slowly open my eyes again to see that the Witches have backed up from me, 2 Neuroi Witches walking past me. I hear them speak English for a brief second.

"Leave now if you want to live, he is ours now."

One of the Neuroi pick me up, feeling the cool metal. I look up enough to see the Witches, which were watching in shock and fear. I then feel energy growing in me, like I was only taking a break to breathe. I felt the strength in my arms come back.

I bring my elbow down the Neuroi carrying me, it's head shatters into metal fragments as I jumped with such strength that I didn't realise I had jumped 10 meters into the air. I look over to the other Neuroi, seeing that the beam was coming straight at me, I put up my shield, blocking the beam, then charging at him as I still blocked the beam. I jump up, the beam still firing, I then come down on the Neuroi, slamming my fist into the chest of it. I stare down at the Neuroi as I punch it once again, killing it. I was panting heavily as I finally stand, and just as quick as the energy came, it went away. I fell to my knees, looking at the ground as the Witches crowd around me, their questions were neverending. I feel more of the energy being sapped away, until I could longer think straight, or even stay awake. I get extremely disorientated, keeping myself from vomiting infront of me. The pressure, is all too much.

My vision slowly falls into the darkness that threatens to consume me, and I let it, passing out.

 _A few Hours later…_

I wake up, my head feeling like someone dropped a stone brick onto it. I slowly open my eyes, yet again seeing the JFW looking down at me. I sit up again, I then start thinking of before, fear slowly etching on my face.  
"Are they going to kill me still?"

"No, we managed to convince them after you ran away, welcome to the 501st Arnis."

"W-What?" I was deeply confused.

"You heard me, welcome to the 501st."

"Huh, so it is official?"

"Pretty much, tomorrow we'll be leaving to head to a Strike Base near Britannia, so rest up. Everyone else, pack up for tomorrow."

Sakamoto was given 'Yes Ma'am.' As their answer.

So it happened, I'm in a group which many people wish they were in… Guess I am lucky… in a way."

"If you act nice, they'll be no problems, try anything and you'll never see the end of the day. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

So, tomorrow is a new day, a new life.

A life where I am a _Strike Witch_.


	3. Mayday

**Mayday.**

It was the next day after that incident, and we were already on our way to the Strike Witch Base in Britannia. It was me, Miyafuji, Sakamoto, Lynette, Eila, Lucchini, Barkhorn and Charlotte. The rest were flying outside of the plane in their Striker Units defending the plane with not only normal Strike Witches, but a highly valuable kid that is suspected to be tracked by the Neuroi, because after what happened last time, its plausible. I stare down at the metal floor of the Junker 88, sometimes looking up the women in the plane as well as they talked. This is the first time I actually felt lonely after meeting them.

I guess being in a group where majority is females and you are the only male does have its flaws in this situation. Eventually getting bored, I look out the window in the Ju 88, seeing the body of ocean that separates Britannia from Europe. This is the first time I have seen the Channel, and it looks nice. I hear Sakamoto calling in the rest of the JFW since they should be safe. That is until I hear a Neuroi beam hitting metal, and it didn't sound pretty. The plane shook heavily, making me nearly fall out of my seat.

I look back up to see the Strike Witches were also surprised and shocked from the sudden turn of events, even though we should be in a safe area. I guess this really _is_ a liability for me, the Neuroi knowing where I am 24/7… I look out the window to see the Neuroi right next to the Junker, looking like yet another Stealth. I look at Sakamoto and the others, running down to the bomb bay, guessing that is where their Units are, makes sense as well.

Sakamoto runs over to me, handing me a small device. "Put it in your ear, keep in touch with us. Since you can hear what they say, relay it to us for any added info."

I nod, putting the device into my ear, the remaining Witches go to the Bay. First time to see real Strike Witches in combat, time to see what happens. I keep looking out the window, seeing the Neuroi pulling off from the Junker as the Witches engaged. Gunfire and miasma flew everywhere; it sort of looked like a lightshow. As I kept watching, Miyafuji appears at my window, smiling widely as she waved. I wave back as she flew away back into battle. _So… after a while, I'll be able to fly with my own Unit… That'll be until I am able to take off._ I thought to myself, still watching. Then the same sickness hits me again, soon arriving, that dark, deep voice.

"Lilitch, pull off now and get out of there, the Cannon will be firing soon from the ground."

"Roger."

Then the Neuroi pulls off, the Witches giving chase. I then realise the mistake. I quickly look down at the ground to see a black spot. It was quite small, but it seemed to have 4 legs and it was moving very, very quickly. I then see it aiming towards the Junker, I knew even If I call it in, it'll be too late… Might as well try.

"Sakamoto! Stop chasing the Neuroi! There is a bigger threat!" I waited for a response, which was almost instantaneous.

"What? Where is the bigger threat?"

"It's below the Junker!"

"I don't see it!"

"It's right below i-." I was cut off, but the sound of a Neuroi beam hitting metal, then there was an explosion which sent me flying across the plane and into the metal wall there, banging my head heavily. However, I was conscious as my head hurt like hell. I could hear the pilot yelling from the cockpit.

"We're going down! This is Aero 97! We are going down!"

I then suddenly felt the gravity being loosened. We are going down.

And I am not going to like it when we hit Earth. I hear the engines going faster due to the force of the air, I look out a window to see that one engine is on fire, the other is dead, but the propellers kept spinning. I then look to see the ground approaching fast.

"Brace for impact!"

And those were the last words I have heard before I black out.

I wake up, pain enveloping me like a small fish being eaten by a larger one… At first, my vision was black, but then it came with colour, seeing my arm was fine, but when I looked my other arm, there was a thin, but long metal pole sticking into it, also pinned into the hard dirt, I try to pull it out, but it sent excruciating pain down my arm and spine.

"Shit…" I look around, seeing the wreckage around me, seeing the pilot was... I try to keep it inside of my stomach and nowhere else. I see the Strike Witches starting to land near the wreckage, calling for my name. Lynette spots me and calls the others over as they try to contemplate what was happening to me, I couldn't see, but there was a large shard of metal in my spine, which sent pain down it as I try to squirm in the spot.

I hear them argue on what should they do, but I knew that they had only one thing to do.

"P-Pull it out…"

I see them stare at me wide eyed.

"Just do it… it hurts e-enough…"

"Are you sure about this?" It was Charlotte's voice I heard.

"This hasn't been the best week for me… I have… little patience for this…"

"Your choice…"

I felt hands grabbing the twisted metal, sending a jolt of pain in my back, I kept quiet as they adjusted.

"Alright, here goes."

I then felt the metal being pulled out of me, I grunt from the pain. I then feel the metal ripped out of me, I pant heavily as the pain only dulled. Miyafuji immediately tries to heal me, that is when I felt the ground shake slightly. It was barely noticeable, but it was there, and it only got harder as time went on. The Witches had noticed it too.

"Do you guys feel that?" Barkhorn's voice.

"It feels like it is coming from all round." Hartmann's.

"We need to go!" Charlotte's.

"We can't leave him!" Miyafuji's.

"We gotta go as so-" Charlotte was cut off as a miasma beam hits nearby, spooking the Witches. I look up as a Neuroi Witch walks up, behind her were those 4 Legged Neuroi, on top of it looked like a 128mm Cannon, that is, if it shot shells and not beams. It looked down straight at us. I hear the Neuroi Witch speak in my head, making my headache only worse.

"Tell them that if they do not let us pick you up, they will die horrifically."

I say words which I had hoped I have to never say.

"Everyone, go. They'll kill you all if they don't take me…"

"But we can't leave you! There has to be a way for you to get out alive." Miyafuji's voice.

The Neuroi, having little time for this, would fire near the Witches again, making them back up. The Neuroi Witch would walk over to me.

"Rip the metal pole out of the ground, and you'll not have a good day…"

"You are barely conscious; you can't fight back."

"Then do it, pull it out."

The Neuroi pulls the Metal pole out of the ground and my arm, and that is when I begin. When I felt the pole leaving my arm, I swing my intact arm, hitting the Neuroi heavily, my fist going straight through the metal and out the other side. The Neuroi falls over, dead. The Neuroi with the 128 gun aim at me, the beam getting ready to fire. Then it shifted its aim at the Witches, which were still clumped together. Seeing the shift, I sprint as quick as I could, I see the Beam leaving the Barrel. I gotta make it. I managed to get in front of the Witches, opening my shield just as the beam hits it. I nearly fall over due to the force of the beam, it was way tougher than the Stealth Neuroi from before.

"Everyone! Get to your Units! I'll keep it busy!" I look over to see the same Metal pole near me. _If I can throw rocks nearly as quick as a bullet, guess it applies to everything else._ I pick it up, waiting for the beam to finish. I see it stops for a second, that is when I put my shield down and hurl the pole like a javelin. And just like the rocks, it increased in speed significantly. It hits the turret ring, knocking the turret off as a loud screech could be heard. This was the time for the Witches to get into the air now. I pick up another pole and throw it at the Neuroi, going through the armor. I see the core for it, I throw another pole, hitting the Core, destroying it. _There has to be more than this… and there was the Stealth Neuroi._ I hear their engines starting up, might as well hitch a ride.

I manage to reach them in time, Charlotte and Lucchini calling me over.

"Ready for a ride?" Lucchini grins.

"If it is a ride out of here, I'm in." I smile, taking their hands. Soon, we were off. I don't have a fear of heights, but when there is no stable floor below me, it is a bit nerve racking… Goosebumps covered my body as I look down.

"Someone scared?" Charlotte seems like she is ready to tease me.

"It's just that we are slowly gaining altitude and if something goes wrong, I'll be lying face first on the ground after going… maybe 500, 800km/h."

"Get ready for a fright then." And it was at this moment, I should've been picked up by someone that is a little bit more… reliable. I felt the grip around my hands being released immediately, then I started to fall. I let out a small yelp from the sudden turn of events, the two following me down.

"A-Alright, you have had your fun. Now please don't let me hit the ground."

The two laughed at each other, then finally grabbing me again. A sigh of relief escaped before I could stop it.

"Now you two, don't scare the daylights out of our newest member." Barkhorn ordered them.

The two rolls their eyes, now making our way across the channel. It was nice up higher, and now that I have a full 360 degrees of view, it was better. But I notice something that not even Sanya noticed, even though she was running fully of her power.

"Charlotte, mind if I borrow your M1911?"

"How come?"

"Just do it."

With a sigh, she grabs her M1911 and hands it to me, she lets go, making Lucchini's job a little bit harder. I then aim at a certain cloud; the day was clear except for that one small bit of cloud. For some reason… I know how to hold the pistol, even though I have never held any type of weapon in my life. With an exhale, I fire. There was the exact same screech that the Neuroi make whenever damaged. I fire once again, and the Neuroi bursts out of the cloud, dissipating into the small particles when killed. I hand Charlotte's M1911 back to her, then she grabs my other hand when she puts her pistol away. "Never knew you could shoot a Neuroi that far with this pistol, it should've fully stopped before even getting halfway to the cloud."

"Seems like whatever I do, whether it is shot or thrown, it gains the exact same speed boost."

"You _are_ useful."

"Am I not?"

"I guess so."

"I have a feeling that this will be a weird year for me…"

"I won't be surprised if you try to charm any of the others."

"You challenging _me_?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll lose the bet anyways."

"I don't know… you might win… but who knows?"

"Only I do, and I believe I won't even woo one of you Witches."

"It's possible, you are a lot different than the boys at your school. Haven't seen your eyes drift off anywhere at all."

"I have been known to be _'different'_ at my school, and not being a pervert is one of them. Anyways Sakamoto said that I'll never see the end of the day if something _does_ happen."

"I guess you have a point."

"A very valid one at that."

The conversation ends just as we crossed to Britannia. Something felt off.

"Sakamoto, something feels… _off_."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems way too quiet… shouldn't there be Strike Witches or planes flying past us due to the contact near the Channel?"

"True… I'll try to contact the nearby Strike Witch."

And with that, Sakamoto tries to contact the nearby Strike Witch base which was meant to be operational. But when she tried to reach them, all she heard was static. This is not a good sign.

"Britannia secured, proceed to move onto target." The voice pierces into my skull, now we need to run.

"Sakamoto! I intercepted Neuroi communication! They have captured Britannia right under our noses! We need to go!"

"What are you saying? There is no way they could be able to do that without raising our suspicion."

"Think Mio! If we had contact near the Channel, surely there would be RAF or Witches going past us, but I can't see any, and with that Neuroi that was tailing us should've pulled off before it went over the Channel, but it didn't. Think about it."

There was a silence in the ear piece, she was obviously thinking about it.

"Everyone, fall back to Karlsland." Sakamoto's voice had not only order, but concern as well. A _whole_ country, went radio silent. Who knows what may have happened.

"Target is pulling away from Britannia; they have realised."

"Get Agnis and Felar in to intercept them, capturing the Witches is a good bonus as well." Panic and fear is starting to get a grip on me.

"S-Sakamoto! We have 2 Neuroi that will close onto our positions soon!"

"Roger. Everyone! Defensive positions, they must not reach Charlotte, Lucchini and Arnis!"

They all responded, slowly falling into a Diamond Formation, with me, Charlotte and Lucchini in the middle. I don't know why… but it feels like a target. As we were flying our way back across the Channel, I could sense the Neuroi, but looking over at Sanya, she didn't seem to sense them. _Am I even human?_ They question was to be found out at some point.

"They are coming! Above, about 2000 meters above, going at 500k/h and increasing fast!"

"Lynette, Miyafuji, engage, everyone! Keep the formation tight! We need to make it back to Karlsland!"

"This is Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing! Britannia is lost and we need immediate help! I repeat, this is Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing! Britannia is lost and we need immediate help!" Sakamoto tries on all channels for someone's reply, but this far away from any area, it's no use. We gotta survive till we reach Karlsland.

I kept my head on full alert, looking at the ground mostly. I know 2 Neuroi are on their way to us, but there could be more that I can't hear, so being alert is the safest play here. I was about to look away before I spot something on the ground, rushing through the forest below. It was the same four legged one, it has to be the 2nd Neuroi. I was about to call it in but before I could, the same Neuroi voice is heard.

"All units, converge onto the target, overwhelm and capture, kill human Witches If they resist capture."

"Roger."

"Roger."

"Roger."

One after another, I can hear roger over and over again; it seems never ending. I try to count them one by one, I reach around 20-25 replies. _Guess this is an All or Nothing attempt._ I then sense more and more coming, and when I look over to Sanya, she picks up nothing.

"Sanya, look north, then aim about 25 degrees up. Fire."

Sanya looks over to me, then nods. I see her aim the 9 round rocket launcher to where I said she should fire. I hear the sound of a rocket leaving the chamber, seeing a long pillar of smoke heading directly for the area. The rocket explodes, at first, there was nothing, then I could just barely see Neuroi particles scatter from the smoke that was created from the explosions.

"How did you know they were there?" Sanya's calm voice comes from the ear piece.

"I don't know; I just somehow knew they were there…"

"Sort of like a tracker?"

"I think so… Sanya, south, down at the ground, near the abandoned house, a Neuroi is about to fire at us."

Once again, a missile was fired, hitting the spot dead on. And again, the same particles were seen.

"This is Xepher, Target is being defended well, we cannot reach the target."

"Roger, standby in 3, 2, 1, now." Just when the Neuroi said now, my head started to hurt like hell, my head throbbing more and more, only getting worse as time goes on, I grunt in pain. Sanya did the same, seems like that they are trying to stop our ways of hitting them before they can hit us. Then I feel air rushing quickly, way quicker than we were going before.

I open my eyes which were closed when the headache started, to see that I was falling out of the sky. I also see that all the Strike Witches were hit by the same thing that me and Sanya were hit by. When the Witches recovered, they realised I was falling, Charlotte tries to come in quick to retrieve me. But at the altitude we were at, there is a little chance that she will get to me in time. I look down at the ground, it was approaching fast. _Too fast._ I reach out at Charlotte out of instinct, then closing my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain. I felt a soft, but tight embrace, then finally making contact with the hard dirt. The impact was also delivered to my head, knocking me out.

I wake up a minute later, my vision blurry, probably damaged the back of the brain responsible for vision in a way. Eventually, it cleared, seeing that something was laying on top of me. I look down, to realise that the thing laying on me, was Charlotte. Judging from what I could see infront of me, she was knocked out like I was. I look up to see that the Witches were flying above, fighting off what looked like a horde of Neuroi, they just came and came. I look back down at Charlotte, who slowly woke up. At first, she was looking around, like she has woken up from a deep sleep, then finally realizing what is happening, her face went immediately red. She gets up immediately, completely embarrassed. I quickly look at her Unit; it was completely destroyed. She isn't going to be taking off anytime soon with it, and if she was reading my thought exactly, she hops out of the unit, equipping herself with her M2 Browning that was strapped to her back, handing me the M1911.

"Might as well make sure you are able to defend yourself."

"At least you care about me." I pull back the cocking slide.

"Seems like you know a lot about weaponry."

"My dad showed me a lot of things when I was younger."

"At least you ain't useless."

"Do I look useless?"

"Maybe, come on, we need to get out of here." She starts running away from the fight happening above, I follow.

"Shouldn't we tell Sakamoto that we are leaving the area?"

"We'll do that later, now, we need to leave the area and get to a safe place."

I nod once again, checking out many rounds are in the magazine before sliding it back into place.

As we ran, I casually look back at times to see the Neuroi slowly shifting their way to me and Charlotte.

"They're moving this way." I warn Charlotte, looking back as I see a miasma beam being shot, hitting a tree nearby, for some reason, setting it on fire.

"Keep moving! We need to make sure we are safe!"

I see a Neuroi making its way over to us, it was a Drone Class. I aim at the Drone, then firing, the same boost applying the shot as a very large chunk of the Drone was broken, seeing a small core. I fire again, the core exploding and the drone shattering into the particles we all love.

"Guess it is too late to play hide n' seek."

"Guess so." Charlotte would sometimes turn around and destroy any Neuroi that would be coming towards us.

"Sakamoto, do you read?"

"Go ahead Arnis."

"If you haven't noticed, Charlotte's Unit has been wrecked in the crash landing and we are moving on foot out of the area."

"Roger, head North, there is a Karlsland Tank battalion near here, just North of us, if we can reach them, we'll have a better chance at living."

"Roger." I end the conversation there. "Charlotte, head north."

"I heard, let's get moving." And with that, we headed north to possible safety.

It was around 2 minutes into the run for our lives is when I realised a mistake. We are nowhere close to the Karlsland border; why would they have a Tank Battalion here?

"Hold on Charlotte!"

"What is it?"

"Why would Karlsland have a Tank Battalion here if we are really far from the country itself? Think about it, in the time between the last war and this one, the Neuroi could've advanced to use illusions, make us believe things that aren't true." There may be some flaws to what I just said, but it is a possibly, we are facing a highly advanced enemy, it is no surprise if they found a way to make us believe things.

"Hmmm… What you said might be true, but right now, we are being swarmed by Neuroi, it's All or Nothing."

"Alright then."

It was 10 minutes later where we reached an open field which was meant to be the place where the Panzers were waiting for us, but I see nothing.

"Get back to the tree line." I pull Charlotte by the arm back to the tree line of the forest.

"How come?"

"Don't tell me you can't see the obvious trap that has been set here."

"How can _you_ tell?"

"Empty field, no tanks, forest completely surrounding this field, and nowhere near Karlsland borders."

"Come on, might as well check it out."

"Fine then…"

We both walk out into the open field, the Witches landing in the field near us.

"Glad to see you two alright." Sakamoto was the first to speak.

"My head still hurts like hell though." That was the only response I could think of.

"Probably it is because you may have a wound on the back of your head."

"W-What?"

I see Miyafuji walk up behind me, inspecting, I felt my hair being pulled away, it felt both wet and sticky. I felt that same painkiller relief.

"Thanks for that."

"Your welcome."

"Again, I feel like this is a trap…"

"Well, I think we got ahead of them."

"Yeah…"

A few minutes passed by.

"Alright, I am going to go look around."

"Alright, don't wander too far."

I nod, but before I could take a step, I heard something whizzing in the air, then I felt pain in my left hand, then my right. I look to see metal tips poking through them, with Wire attached to it, then it deploys to that a Triangle could be formed, I try to push it out but the metal jutting out prevents that. Then I was immediately pulled to the floor, any attempt to stand up was useless. The Witches moved in to help, but something stops them. I look to see Neuroi creating a circle around me, and again, before they could react, Neuroi Witches would get up behind them and restrain them, preventing any type of escape. The circle of Neuroi around me move away, seeing the Witches restrained.

"Let go of us! You only wanted me."

"Acting heroic are we?" A Neuroi witch walks up to me, tilting her head.

"You only wanted me and me only, why them as well?"

"For research."

"What kind?"

"That is for you to find out. Let's wrap it up."

A Neuroi walked up to me, then bringing its foot down on my head, knocking me out.

Safety, is what I wanted. What I got.

Was not.

 _Safety._


	4. Capture and Release

**Capture and Release.**

All I felt was air around me, accompanied by the soft bangs of metal against me. Hands gripping my tightly around my wrist and ankles, even if I tried to escape, my captors will subdue me, or worse. I might as well play along, even though I ain't even conscious so I have no choice.

My vision blurred in and out, seeing only a metal roof everytime I had the chance to see so I couldn't tell where I was going. Voices were not only soft, but muffled, at this point, I am guessing my hearing is impaired due to the hit. Now I am only hoping that it is temporary… After a couple of minutes, I feel air rushing past me, then hitting hard, cold metal. The impact sent a wave of pain down my spine, however, it wasn't enough to wake me up. I then feel hands pat me down, as if checking for something. When I felt the hands touch my skin, it wasn't skin. So I am guessing it was the 501st checking me for any wounds, at least I know I was… _safe_ … in a way. As time went on, I could slowly feel myself waking up. I slowly open my eyes, seeing that same metal ceiling, however, when I looked around, I notice that I was in a room that had a Neuroi beam across the door, in fact, there was about 10 beams across the door, so leaving it will not be a good idea. I finally sit up, hearing gasps as I sat up. I look to see Miyafuji, Lynette, Lucchini, Charlotte and Barkhorn in the same room as I am. They rushed over, asking questions, however I should be the one asking questions. After a while, they finally went quiet.

"Could I ask the questions since I was unconscious for… what? Couple of hours?"

"Alright then… one, we are in Britannia in a facility controlled by Neuroi. And yes, Britannia is controlled by the Neuroi. Two, we don't know where they put the others, but I caught one of the Neuroi saying about _'testing'_. Finally, escape is impossible, we have checked for anything, but there is no place out except for that door." Barkhorn answered the question I was about to spill out myself, pointing to the door with the beams infront of it.

"Well, at least we know where our escape is. If they plan on keeping us, they have to keep our needs high, ample food, water and other necessities."

"They give us water and food through an automated machine, that door won't open unless they want to do something to us…"

I sigh, walking over to the door, inspecting it. After a close examination, I was probably looking at around… 5 feet of steel. The door was 3 times my height and it looked like it slid to the side in order to open. The room itself looks big enough to hold 30-60 people, and just like Barkhorn said, there is no other way out except through the main door. I look at the patterns of the beams covering the door. There was so many that you could barely see the door on the other side. Thinking I could still destroy the door, I activate my familiar, but once I did, something sent a large pain down my spine, forbidding me from using my powers to their fullest.

I fall to my knees, the pain still lingering there. Miyafuji, seeing what just happened, rushes over to me, helping me stand.

"What the…"

"We might've forgotten to tell you that the Neuroi have somehow managed to prohibit us from using our powers. We don't know how, but they did. And you just received the consequence for trying to do so."

"Thanks for the warning beforehand… We still need to get out of here, who knows what they have planned for us."

"We can wait though…" Charlotte mutters.

"I ain't sitting down, waiting what to happen next." I try to activate my familiar again, receiving the same pain, however I managed to hold back the pain, soon, the pain subsided, but it was replaced with a heavy feeling in my body, like I was being pushed down. However, I managed to get myself to stand up properly. Now to finally hit the door. I pull my arm back slowly, each movement I made increased the strength of the downward push. I nearly fall over from the force, but I managed to keep my balance. Then, with all of the strength I could muster, I bring my arm forward in a quick speed, I make contact with the door, which goes flying out of its frame. Lucky for us, the console for the door security systems were also on the other side, removing the beams. However, when I did swing, I missed the gap in between the beams to hit the door directly. I hit a beam directly, but I still managed to hit the door and send it flying. I disabled my power after the hit, feeling the weight going away, but looking at my hand that I hit the door with, it was not in good shape. Miyafuji runs over quickly and beings to heal, luckily, she can heal without activating her powers to their fullest extent. Slowly, my destroyed hand rebuilt itself.

"That feels better…" I sigh with relief, standing up and looking outside. There was noone outside, not even Neuroi. I finally walk over to an intact console that the door just barely missed. I look down at the display, random symbols across the screen, however, when I look at the symbols, they all resemble letters from the alphabet, I can read it clear as day.

" _WARNING. DAMAGED CELL DOOR. REQUIRES REPAIR."_

" _WARNING. SECURITY SYSTEMS DAMAGED. REPAIR HAS BEEN SENT AND WILL ARRIVE IN 10 MINUTES."_

I then press a few buttons on the console.

" _DISPLAYING SECURITY CAMERA FEED IN ALL ROOMS."_

Soon, the giant display infront of me was filled with different areas of the compound that we were supposedly in. I look across the screen to see that the rest of the 501st were to be experimented on, there was also 9 other Wings in this compound, in the same Cell type rooms.

"You know how to read that?" Charlotte looks over my shoulder.

"Somehow I can, don't know _how_ , but I can."

"That makes you only more useful."

"Full of surprises aren't I?"

"As always."

I smile at her answer, I look back up to the screen, seeing some cameras have a lock and no video. I press the lock; a small place says I have to put a passcode here in order to see footage. Then a word pops into my mind. _Lengiston._

I type that word into the small box, then I see the words _Verified_ appear onto the screen, then I see something… _Horrific._

On the 1st camera _(Experiment – Endurance.),_ I see Witches being cut open, some shot, others… I gag slightly, and quickly turned away. What kind of facility is this? What is the purpose of this facility? I then look to the 2nd camera footage unlocked, it was dated back 12 years ago. I begin watching it, as well as the other Witches with me. At first, it was a blank screen, but picture was shown, there was a large room with one light in the middle with a Neuroi in the light, on the side of its head, had the number _000001_. Then a Neuroi Witch walked up to the Neuroi which had the body shape of a man.

"Prototype _Arnis_ is completed, get him started up." Another Neuroi comes out from the shadows, pressing a small button on the back of the Neuroi. The Neuroi slowly stands up, staggering slightly as it tried to find balance. The Neuroi metal then slowly started to both change colour and smooth itself, after a while, it looks like any human. The Neuroi faces the camera, showing not just any face. It is…

 _My face…_

I stare in disbelief, shaking my head slightly. _That couldn't have been me… could it?_ Without stopping, I rush to the destroyed console, grabbing a shard of glass as big as my head, then checking the right side of my head. And then I see it.

 _000001._

I drop the shard of glass as it shatters onto the ground. My gaze dropping to the ground, so I guess it wasn't _luck_ I was given powers that of a Strike Witch… The only reason I do have them is because I am a Neuroi…

 _A Neuroi… A machine…_

"I don't believe it… I refuse to believe it… yet the evidence is here… All of it…" My voice was barely more than a whisper. The witches crowd around, I was waiting for the hate, the disgust, all of it.

"Is it true, you're… a…" Miyafuji trails off, she doesn't need to say anymore. I know what she is referring to.

"Yep… no matter how much I try to not believe it, it's true… I'm a Neuroi… a _machine_." I hate to say it, but everything just said was true, no false information. I am the prototype, for undercover Neuroi Witches. "Come on, shower me with the hate, the betrayal, the disgust… I know it is building inside of you, to befriend me… a Neuroi…" I stayed quiet then, waiting for their reaction, I didn't care anymore. I just want this horrible nightmare to end. The room went silent, noone had anything to say, I wasn't expecting silence. Then I got something that I wasn't expecting again.

Slowly, the witches pulled me into an embrace. I felt all their heat, the softness of their skin, it felt overwhelming. Hell, how am I feeling these emotions where in reality, I am just a hunk of metal?

"It's alright, you may be a Neuroi, you're still a human to us." Miyafuji mutters quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Might as well enjoy while it lasts… Also, don't tell any high command about this… I don't know what they'll do if they find out." We all stayed silent for a second, as I was trying to calm myself down. Then we all let go.

"Alright, let's find the rest and get out of here."

The girls nodded, time to get the hell out of this hellhole. I check the location of the room with the rest of the JFW were in.

 _8_ _th_ _Floor, Room 935._

We got a long way to go… I was about to tell the rest where the remaining members are, but I hear Neuroi coming, with some knowledge, I recognize the sounds as the Neuroi are Heavy ' _Punisher_ ' Mk. LXVII. It was what caused Humanity the most headaches during the previous war. Ground Type Attackers, they were relentless as they kicked all Allied help out of Europe. If they find us outside of our cells, we'll be killed without question. I look around for a place to hide everyone, but there was nowhere. Guess the only option is to fight.

"Everyone, get back into the cell quickly, Neuroi are coming." I say in a whisper.

"What about you? Can't we hide?" Barkhorn asked.

"They'll see the destroyed door, I'm the only one capable of fighting."

"We can still fight."

"In hand-to-metal combat? Didn't think so…"

The girls get back into the cell. I look around for a weapon, a metal pipe with a sharp point on the end. _Guess it's better than nothing._ I pick it up, inspecting it. I aim down the hallway which had a turn to the right, I see their weapons poking out, readying myself. They finally turn the corner, and that is when I threw the pipe. It was given the same boost, it pierced the insanely thick armor, hitting the core which was right in the middle of it. The Neuroi seemed to power down, then shattered into the pieces. Before I could react, another one comes around the corner and fires, hitting me right in my chest. I grunt, falling to a knee. The Neuroi walks up to me and aims at me, getting ready to fire. I close my eyes, waiting for it, but I hear metal being hit by something hard. I quickly look up to see Barkhorn kicking the Neuroi from the side of the head. Seeing my chance, I stand up quickly and punch the Neuroi, which sent it flying down the hall into the wall. I then walk over to it and slam my fist onto its head, finding the core. I break the core as the Neuroi shattered.

"So, useless aren't we?"

"I wasn't expecting you to kick it, but you saved my life, so thanks."

"No problem." Barkhorn grins, giving me a thumbs up.

I look around once again, noticing a door with the words _WEAPONS ROOM_ above it. I walk over to the door, trying to open it, but it was locked. I then kicked the door free from its hinges, looking inside to find the Witches weapons inside, also with some other weapons.

"Found the weapons!" I called out so that the Witches could arm themselves up. After a couple of minutes of gathering, we grabbing our weapons, everyone going with the weapons that they had previously. What I had was a 50mm Cannon and Twin 30s.

"You going to carry all that?" Lynette asks.

"Feels like I am picking up a feather, I'll be fine. Alright, now here is the situation, we are stuck in a Neuroi Compound that was made in Britannia, we'll have to assume that Neuroi have fully captured it, so the only safe way out, is to cross the Channel. How we cross it? We'll get to that at a later date. Right now the rest of the 501st are being held in the 8th floor, room 935. Once we find them, we need to arm them and get ourselves out of here. Unfortunately, if we try to get the rest of the Witches in here out, it will be a LOT harder to not only distribute weaponry, but to keep ourselves safe. However, if we find any Witches on our way there in small groups, we'll take them, for now, we'll take about 8. All right, you girls ready to kick some Neurois out of here?"

"Yes sir!"

"Move out."

We slowly make our way to a nearby elevator in order to rescue the others. The appearance of the Punishers just seemed unlucky. We haven't seen another Neuroi for 10 minutes of slowly walking. We finally reached the elevator, just big enough for everyone to fit in. After everyone gets in, I follow suite, pressing a button that had the symbols again, but I knew what is was. After an anxious minute of waiting, the door opens, yet again, nothing.

"I don't like this…" Charlotte mutters.

"Yeah, shouldn't they have found out about us escaping by now?" Miyafuji responds.

"Alright, this is a large floor, so we'll spilt in groups of 2. Miyafuji and Lynette, take the North side, Lucchini and Charlotte, South, me and Barkhorn will take West and East."

With a simple nod, the girls move out, Barkhorn behind me as we carefully move our way to the West Wing of the floor. As we walked, I look at the rooms we were passing. _697, 698, 699, 700, 701, 702, 703, 704, 705._

"Should we head to the other wing?" Barkhorn asks.

"Hmmm… We'll keep looking."

After a couple of minutes walking, the others confirmed that the room are not in the North or South wings, this was the same in the West Wing.

"Alright, everyone rendezvous at the East Wing."

"Yes sir."

Was I actually commanding a JFW? Guess I am the only one who knows the layout of the building… judging from how many floor there is, we might reach 3000m if we try to reach the top… After a couple of minutes, we all meet at the entrance to the East Wing.

"Alright, Charlotte, Miyafuji and Lucchini, stay at the entrance and radio in if there are Neuroi heading this way. Everyone else, fall on me."

"Roger."

 _918, 924, 931, 934. Finally, 935._

I wait at the front of the door, Barkhorn and Lynette waiting at each side of the door. Determination etched on their face.

"Ready?" I asked the two.

"As we'll ever be."

"Alright, here we go!"

I then kick the door, sending it flying across the room. I then rush in, aiming around the room, inside were 8 Neuroi, 2 Guards and the rest looked like Workers. I then open fire on the 8, Barkhorn and Lynette joining in on the shooting. In just a matter of seconds, the 8 Neuroi were killed. There were 6 tables in the room with machines hanging above them. In the 5 tables, there was Eila, Sakamoto, Erica, Perrine, and Sanya. In the other table, there was another Witch on the last table, from knowledge, it was the retired witch from the 501st, _Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke._ I walk over to a console, checking to see if I can unlock the locks and stop the machines from running, but the controls were locked and I couldn't access them.

"Guess I'll have to break the locks. Barkhorn, Lynette, keep an eye on the door, there is no way the Neuroi didn't hear that ruckus…"

The two nod as I make my way over to each individual table, breaking the locks on their wrists and ankles.

"Glad to see that you all survived." Sakamoto says with a grin.

"Barely. There are 9 other Strike Witches wings in here, however, retrieval will be… tedious. So we need to leave them behind. For now…"

"Where is the rest?" Perrine asks.

"Keeping an eye out on the East Wing entrance, now we need to move. Charlotte, we'll be coming back now with everyone."

"Roger, we got no Neuroi heading this way."

"Copy, we'll be there soon."

"Who gave you command to lead us?" Minna asks.

"It wasn't really anyone's choice, they just followed me… Oh, I'll be extremely clear here, no walking around this, you'll figure it out soon anyways. I am a Neuroi Prototype. I'll will remain an ally, I'll still be part of the 501st, but if Humanity figures out what I am, I will leave the 501st and consider everyone and anyone hostile. No questions asked."

"Are you a _Neuroi?_ "

"Ask the rest, they'll say the exact same thing. But now, we're getting out of here." Soon, everyone moved out of the room to the East Wing Entrance where the others were. As we moved, I felt like there is Neuroi watching us. We finally made it to the rest, everyone distributes weaponry so that we were all armed. I had to give my 30mm cannons to Minna, arming myself with the 50mm cannon.

"Alright, they're keeping your units in the 2nd floor, which is a massive hangar that has Units from the Witches here. We'll gather 8 Witches, and then that'll be the maximum. The rest will have to wait… unless…" _Could the rest go and I stay, freeing the rest?_

"Unless… what?" Charlotte responds.

"Unless you all go and I stay back to free the rest."

"That's impossible, the amount of people you'll be moving in that time, we'll lose more than we'll gain…" Lynette protests.

"Yeah, we need to keep you alive, if we lost you… the Neuroi will have an easier time crushing Humanity." Barkhorn agrees with Lynette.

"Alright, since the Elevator won't have enough space holding everyone, we need to send ourselves down in waves. They probably _are_ waiting for us down there. I'll go with anyone who wants to volunteer."

"I'll go." Miyafuji chirps in.

"Same." Lynette.

"Might as well." Charlotte with a sly grin.

"I'll join." And finally, Minna responds.

"Alright, everyone else, keep an eye out, I have a feeling we're being watched. Also," I take a small metal pipe and then throw it, it hits a camera that was watching.

"Might as well move now while we have the chance." I get into the elevator including Miyafuji, Lynette, Charlotte and Minna. The elevator doors close and we move down. I quickly check the magazine in the 50mm cannon, 2 Armor Piercing, 3 HE rounds. I got 4 more magazines on me. I look to see that the 2nd floor was about to arrive.

"Ready to walk into hell?" I asked everyone.

"You're the youngest one here, _you_ should be concerned."

"Remember, I ain't human, so I can't feel fear as badly as you do."

"Well then, hope you're ready."

"I've been ready since the start of our escape."

"Alright, let's make these machines pay…"

We reach the 2nd floor, it opens, and infront I see 12 Punishers aiming at the Elevator. Instinctively, I opened my shield, just in time as the Punisher's beams hit it. I then grab a grenade which I got from the Weapons Room, tossing it, landing right in the middle of the dozen Punishers. The Grenade combusts, killing the 3 on each side of the grenade and knocking the rest down.

"Everyone! To cover!" I drop my shield, running to a metal crate. The rest hide behind cover as the other Punishers get back up. I quickly aim the 50mm cannon at one and fired, it explodes from the AP shell hitting he core directly.

"Everyone, their cores are always located right in the middle of the chest!"

"Roger!"

The rest kept firing, slowly ripping away the armor on them. After the intense firing, 4 more Punishers drop. I aim at the last one, I fire. The round hits the Punisher dead on, it was mostly a snapshot. Aiming where the majority of the Punisher was. The Neuroi flies due to the hit of the 50mm and then I fire once again, hitting he core dead on. The Neuroi shatters.

"You got some aim kid." Minna compliments.

"I would be dead right now if I wasn't." I switch to the earpiece. "Alright, everyone get down here, we secured the area."

I hear a response. "Roger, everyone is coming down."

"Alright." I then turn to the Witches nearby. "Your Units should be in order of recent captures. Check the far right of the hanger." They all nod, moving towards the right side. I stay back to direct the rest. The Elevator opens with the rest walking out.

"We had a little bit of resistance."

"We heard the 50mm going off from 6 floors above. You guys weren't very quiet, so we should be expecting resistance." Replies Sakamoto.

"Alright, head to the right side of the hanger and get your units, there is enough space for you to take off properly."

"Alright, you heard the man, move to your units and take off. Let's get ourselves out of this hellhole. Say, what are you going to do Arn?"

"Probably going to call for a ride."

"Your choice." The ladies move off to the Units, which were completely intact. As time went on, a loud alarm goes off.

"Guess it took them long enough… Everyone! Let's go!" Everyone slowly starts to take off. I look back at the elevator to see it open, Punishers pouring out of it. I fire, hitting one Punisher with an HE which killed majority in the close proximity. I look to see only Charlotte being the last one, I quickly run as the beams fly past me.

"Come on Arnis!"

"What do you think I am doing?!"

Charlotte starts to take off, trying to get some distance away from the approaching Punishers. I start sprinting quicker, making sure I reach Charlotte before she leaves the Hanger. As I ran, I noticed that the drop off is soon. _I wasn't going to reach it… No… I can._ I kept running, so close to reaching Charlotte. I reach out as she does, I grab her hand just as the drop off arrived. Just in time. I sigh with relief as we go, but as we go, a Punisher had true aim and fired. The beam hits my arm, making me let go. Charlotte looks down as I dropped. _God, only if I had a Unit myself…_ I close my eyes, waiting for the impact. I then feel something heavy on my legs, then I felt the air around me slow down to the point there is no air rushing past me. I look to see that a Striker Unit, a Jet Unit to be precise, it had 4 Jet engines attached to it. I was utterly surprised to see that I could _summon_ a Unit if I need to. I then somehow knew how to add more thrust to increase altitude, slowly lifting. Then, in a quick burst of speed, I accelerated to 600km/h from 23km/h in 3 seconds. Catching up to the Witches already in the air which were fighting off Neuroi.

"Time to give them a little hand." I reload, then burst the speed from 600 to 1000km/h. It only feels like I can go faster than what I am going now. I see a Neuroi closing in on Miyafuji from behind, noone else has spotted the Neuroi. I close in, not firing until I was less than 100 from him. Miyafuji turns around to see the Neuroi, then it shatters when it reaches her. She looks around puzzled, I then fly past her with a grin. After a couple of seconds, her voice is heard in my earpiece.

"Was that you Arnis?"

"The one and only."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

After a couple minutes of zooming past Neuroi and killing them, we finally are able to leave the area and head across the Channel. As we fly, I start to have a little bit of fun and fly around, still keeping in close vicinity of the Witches.

"Having fun their Arnis?" Charlotte asks as I fly past her.

"Been a _long_ time since I had fun, being able to go faster than 1000km/h seems like a dream for some Witches."

"It is one of mine kid."

"I _could_ help you with that dream."

"How so?"

"You'll need to go for a little ride with me that is."

"Trying to flirt with me? My my…"

"Do you want a ride or not?"

"Alright…"

"Okay, turn off your unit."

"You sure?"

"So you are saying you _don't_ want to experience going past 1000km/h?"

"Oh fine then…" I look down at her as she drops.

I then dive down, then going up so that she laid on my back.

"At least you didn't let me fall to my death."

"Why would I _do_ that?"

"I'm not gonna question."

"Alright, time to do the main request here." I slowly started to pick up speed, reaching 997km/h.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Alright, you might want to hold on…"

I feel her arms wrapping around my waist, her… I immediately block out any thoughts, keeping clean thoughts only in my head. I then do in a quick burst of speed, went to 1368km/h.

"There we go! We are past it!"

"What?!"

"We are past 1000km/h!"

"I can't hear you! Too much wind!"

Laughing a little bit, I slowed down to 652km/h.

"How was that little ride?"

"It was… exhilarating." I could feel Charlotte shaking a _little_ bit.

"Is someone a little scared now?"

"I-I wasn't scared… okay… maybe a little bit…"

"Guess you weren't so fearless than I thought you were."

"Oh ha, ha." Charlotte rolls her eyes and then takes off again.

"Alright, let's reform with everyone else."

Charlotte nods as we both move back to the group.

"So, what were you two _love birds_ doing?" Barkhorn asks through the earpiece. I could hear from her voice that she is obviously joking, but Charlotte doesn't pick up on it.

"It's not like that…." Argues Charlotte.

"I'm preeetty sure it is…" I look at Barkhorn to see a sly grin.

"Ladies calm down; they'll be enough of me for you to both share." I said through the earpiece.

There was an awkward silence through the earpiece. Something tells me I _shouldn't_ have said that…

"I'll just scout ahead, if that is fine with everyone." Without a response, I accelerated past everyone. My first thought after being far enough away was, _Why the hell did I say that? I'm dead when I go back there…_ I finally stop accelerating after being 8 km from the witches, keeping an eye out. I see the shadow of a Neuroi, and it was a large one. Judging from what it's shape is and what it is flying around it, it looks like a _Capital…_

"Guys, there is a Capital Neuroi inbound from the South-East! It will reach you in 5 minutes."

"Roger, we'll be there in 2." Sakamoto responds.

I fire a shot at the Capital, the round enters a giant tube that may have resembled an engine. Soon later an explosion occurs that could've been heard from 20 km away. The explosion took out a quarter of the Capital, but it was being regenerated. I fire again and again; the shells seem never ending. Before I knew it, I had run out of rounds.

"Damnit…" I sling the 50mm onto my back, the beams coming in quick. I quickly dodge, only having to block one with my shield. As I dodged, I see the 501st coming in.

"Ran out of rounds for my 50, but I got a few good hits."

"You'll need this then." Barkhorn tosses me one of her 20mm MG FF/M cannons with a cylinder magazine. I take it and quickly checked if it is jammed, but it wasn't. I pull back the slide on the side of it, following the Witches in. This Capital is blocking the only way out, might as well fight. A Drone flies towards us, and then slowly, more and more show. We all then begin unloading onto the approaching drones, destroying them easily. We slowly make our way to the Capital which then begins firing onto us. I open my shield which blocks all of the beams coming in, defending everyone as the fire only got worse.

"I can keep the beams at bay… so for long!" I said through the earpiece, since you could barely yell above the noise, let alone speak. I examine the Capital once more, knowing the core is right in the middle, but it moves every 5 seconds to a new location. "The core keeps moving every 5 seconds, it will be difficult to hit it."

"I think we should've just flown _around_ the Capital." Miyafuji says, rapidly firing.

"It can trace us all, the Neuroi at the compound has managed to get Tracking Devices onto you… well… _into_ you…"

"Where did they put it?"

"I'd… rather not say…"

"Is it _really_ there?!" Charlotte looks panicked.

I could only nod.

"Don't get distracted people." Sakamoto calmly says.

We continue firing, seeing a distinct pattern on where the core moves. I move forward ahead of everyone, gaining onto the Capital.

"Where are you going Arn?" Lucchini asks through the earpiece.

"I know where the core is going to be in 3, 2, 1!"

I strike the Neuroi heavily in the right wing, snapping it off from the rest of the Capital. I then start firing right at the tip of the broken wing. The core being exposed and hit, finally destroyed. The Capital shatters, but not before it shot one more beam, hitting my right leg to the knee, a beam hitting my other Unit, and hitting my left arm to the shoulder. I hear a voice in my head as I started to fall out of the sky.

" _WARNING, LOW POWER. SHUTTING DOWN IN ORDER TO… RESTORE… ENERGY…"_

I slowly start to lose consciousness, out of the corner of my eye, I see the ground approaching quickly.

"Someone get him!"

I feel hands grab me, stopping me from falling just in time.

"You fought enough today Arnis…" I hear someone whisper, but I couldn't tell. I slowly fell unconscious, hoping nothing happens to me.

Time to wait for tomorrow…


	5. Training Day

(Sorry that this chapter is being released SO late, I had forgotten about this for years, and now in 2017, I have decided to keep this going. Oh well, Enjoy!)

 **Training Day.**

 _ **| RECAP |**_

Arnis, thought to be human, is a Neuroi built to be what the Neuroi thought at the time, as the perfect killing machine and spy as he was to mimic human behavior and feelings without any problems whatsoever. However, they have lost control of him when he was built and he escaped. He was later taken in by Adalric Mulker and Adette Mulker and cared for him until the last few weeks of the Neuroi War at the time when they were killed in the Neuroi counterattack to try and regain Karlsland, Arnis being the sole survivor of that disaster. The caring of Arnis was a _catalyst_ that kept his powers in line. However, upon death of his parents, that catalyst slowly broke away, until that fateful day where the Neuroi attacked once again. The appearance of the Neuroi is what finally destroyed that catalyst that has been deteriorating slowly. Experiencing his powers first hand is what truly sapped him of energy on that day after killing 3 Neuroi with his bare hands. Now, he is Humanity's only chance.

 _ **| RETURNING TO STORY |**_

I slowly regain consciousness, finding myself in a bed yet again. At least I wasn't lying on rocks or dirt, so it I guess it's good enough. I sit up properly, looking around. It was a nice, spacious room, sitting in a large bed. Guessing that it is a Queen sized bed, I finally stand up, shaking slightly like I wasn't moving for a while… I walk over to a bookshelf nearby and grab myself a book. Then I went back to the bed and read, mostly just waiting for someone to come. After a while, I hear footsteps. I put the book onto the bedside cabinet and lay into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The door opens, someone walking in, I tilt my head to see that is Miyafuji and Lynette.

"Morning you two…"

The two jumped slightly, then looked over to me.

"Y-You're awake!" Miyafuji exclaims, surprise in her eyes.

"Alright, how long was I out for?"

"5 days… We believed that was your last battle…" Lynette said quietly.

"It'll take a _lot_ more than a couple of beams to fully knock me out of the sky. Also, where are we?"

"We are at the Strike Witch Base down in Karlsland. We were still being chased, but luckily, we crossed the Channel and was backed up by other Witches. The Neuroi retreated and we got ourselves here, some of the Witches asked why are we carrying you. All we said is that you could be Humanity's savior."

"Putting a lot on my shoulders? Oh well, I'll try my best to be this next savior."

"I hope so. Oh! Sakamoto says that if you woke up today, you'll be training straight up."

"Guess you guys don't want me to rest up after what happened 5 days ago? Eh, at least I won't be bored while I wait to recover." I get out from under the covers, standing.

"I guess you _are_ able to regenerate…" Miyafuji looks in disbelief.

"If I wasn't, I would be dead, makes sense doesn't it?"

"True…"

"Well then, shall I start my first training session?"

"I guess you should, follow us." The two leave the room, I get up from the bed, a bit numb in my legs, but nothing too serious, following from behind.

"So, what am I going to be taught today?"

"Basic tactics, carrying heavy load, and other stuff. And was that unit you had on before yours?"

"I guess so."

"Where did you find it? Was it a Neuroi prototype?"

"I don't know really… I thought about how much easier it would've been if I had a Unit… And then one appeared on me."

"Huh… a mystery you are."

"I wasn't _exactly_ made by Humanity, so it will be a while until I can be deciphered… in a way."

"I guess you're right."

"Am I ever wrong?"

"You might be at some point…"

"Well then, looks like I'll be making sure I am correct at _all_ times."

"Good luck with that then."

After a couple of minutes of walking through the compound, we finally reaching a large open courtyard which had the rest of the Witches relaxing. _Now_ it really feels unfair… I also noticed that they were wearing their swimming wear. It took my best to not look anywhere _except_ their heads.

"Ah, looks who's finally awake." Sakamoto walks over with a smile.

"Took me a while…" I rub the back of my head.

"Alright, shall we get started?"

"Might as well…"

"Alright, get ready to be sore."

"Don't know if I can… Oh well."

It was 2 hours into the 6-hour training session and I don't know if I can keep going. I was given a different Unit to hide the Jet Unit I had on the 5 days before. I was sweating heavily, my legs were numb and my arms were exhausted and sore.

"Starting to get tired I see?" Sakamoto walks over to the ground where I was laying in.

"No, I am ready for yet another 3 kilometer jog carrying 150kg…" Sarcasm was scattered across that sentence.

"Get up then." She was grinning, trying to play around with me.

"Nope, I love the hard dirt below me… Even if I tried to stand up, I'll just fall back over."

"Only a third into your session and already giving up? Such a shame…"

"W-Wait! I didn't say I was giving up!"

"Well then, hop up and pick up your Unit, now jog 2 kilometers with it on your back, or shoulders, now run!"

I sigh heavily, taking off the Unit, getting up and then grabbing my Unit as I ran.

"Surprising how he hasn't passed out yet after all this…" Lynette says as the Witches watch me running off.

"He is a Neuroi… but how does he simulate a normal person so easily?" Miyafuji asks the question to everyone.

"He was built as the most perfect spy known to history, he can also be considered a shapeshifter due to how well he can mimic human behavior…" Barkhorn says, taking a sip of water from a glass.

"Huh… will he ever turn on us?"

"If he was to, he would've done it by now… for now, we need to keep our eye on him…"

"What would happen if Humanity found out what he was?"

"He'll go… independent. He won't care who he is fighting, he'll assume everyone is either trying to capture or kill him. Him being a possible threat to everyone's safety, we have to play nice with him, or we all perish."

"So, in other words, he is a bomb?"

"In other words, yes."

"Huh… never knew that not only are we training what could be Humanity's next savior, he can also be the ender…"

"Guess there is only one way to figure out whose side he is _really_ on."

It was now _finally_ the end of the 6-hour training session, and was just about to give out. I stumble slightly, then finally collapsing onto the soft sand of the beach. It was 1pm, so I had some free time.

"Looks like you survived, for now." Sakamoto walks over with a smile. She might be harsh sometimes, but she can also be nice.

"If I don't… wake up… tomorrow… you know why…" I was panting heavily from it all, I'm pretty sure a waterfall is leaving me…

"Alright, go for a swim, you deserve to cool down in this summer heat."

"Thank you… Major…"

I finally stood up, taking off my shirt and walked into the water, the coolness very much needed. I sigh heavily, sinking slightly into the water. As I look around, the Witches were heading towards me. One of them waved, instinctively, I waved back as I slowly made my way over to them. Finally, I reached them.

"So how was training?" Charlotte asked with a smile.

"Felt like I have spent the day killing Neuroi… so much energy… wasted…"

"At least it is over."

"Yep… Can't wait till I go to bed… I have been carrying so much… I don't know how I haven't fallen apart by now…"

"Miracle isn't it?"

"Yep… now if you'll excuse me." I then leaned back, to the point where I fell over intentionally into the water.

"Think he is alright?" Miyafuji asks.

"He's a Neuroi killing machine, this may be nothing to him." Charlotte says, putting her hands on her hips.

I slowly rise out from the water.

"That's better." I begin to stretch.

"What did you do?" Miyafuji asks.

"Something came to my head just now telling me how to regain energy lost and now I feel _a lot_ better."

"Arnis Mulker, getting more and more mysterious by the minute." Charlotte mutters, sounding a little bit of a compliment.

"At least I am unique, not some boring human."

"What's wrong with being human?"

 **Cough** "High Mortality Rate." **Cough.**

"The Neuroi die just as easily." Charlotte retorts

"Looks like someone is unhappy." I say with a smirk.

"Never knew Neuroi could be annoying at times."

"They _did_ give me an independent mind and I learned through the years on how a _supposedly_ 14-year-old kid should act around people."

"Very smart for a Neuroi…" Barkhorn mutters.

"I'm what was meant to be the perfect spy, the perfect killing machine for the Neuroi. So for me being smart and adaptive, it's just how the Neuroi made me."

"Makes sense…"

"If it is fine with everyone…" I begin sprinting for the tall cliff at the side of the beach. I managed to reach the top after a minute of running.

"Think he'll be fine?" Charlotte says, staring up at me.

"He's a Neuroi. That's all I can say." Barkhorn says, shrugging.

I stare down at the water below, backing up a bit.

"Is someone _scared_?!" I could hear Charlotte yell.

I gulp slightly, finally backing up a little bit more. Then finally running, upon reaching the edge, I jump right off the cliff. It took me 4 seconds to finally reach the ocean, luckily, I entered the water feet first. I slowly rise to the surface, finally reaching the surface as the Witches arrive.

"First time I felt a little bit afraid…" I pant slightly.

"I _knew_ I saw hesitation." Charlotte grins.

"At least I jumped, so give me some recognition for that."

"Alright, I _guess_ I can give you that."

"Heh…" For the rest of the day, I relaxed with the Witches, realizing that the sun was just about to go down.

"That day went quickly… I need a bloody bath after today…" I say to myself, getting up off of the sand.

"Calling the bathhouse first for the ladies!" I hear Lucchini yell, followed by yells of excitement.

Looks like my plans were shot dead…

I finally walk up to the room I was in before, pretty sure it was the room I was staying in. Just to be sure… _knock knock._

No response.

I opened the door just a little bit, seeing noone was inside. Sighing with relief, I walk inside, then closing my door. I hop into the bed, grabbing the book that interested me before and began reading. As I read, my right arm seemed to get warmer than the rest of my body _and_ something was touching it. At first, I thought it was a blanket, but I when I looked again, I was shocked to hell.

To the right of me, was the sleeping Witch Minna. And she wasn't fully clothed. I feel my face getting extremely hot as I was completely surprised to what situation I got myself into. Then I started to hear footsteps, I quickly look over to the door, knowing I have gotten myself into the _most_ stupid situation… I hear the door starting to click open. I immediately wished that I wasn't here, then I saw the door open fully, and was waiting for reactions. I look to see Miyafuji and Sakamoto entering the room, I immediately get up, but I realise that I couldn't see myself. Even the book was invisible, I was a _bit_ confused, mostly relieved.

"Come on Minna, wake up." Sakamoto says, walking over to the bed.

"5 more minutes…" Minna snuggles her head further into the pillow.

"You gotta thank the recruit, he saved your life 5 days ago."

"I know… just too tired right now… But alright…" Minna stands up, she wasn't wearing any type of clothing on her upper torso.

I felt an extremely large pressure in my nose. I immediately pinch my nose together and I very slowly, very _quietly_ get out of the room, until I was a couple of meters away from the door, I started to speed up. After a couple of minutes of speed walking, I was finally visible. I pull my fingers away from my nose to see blood leaking from it. _Is it blood?_ I wipe it away, but only more comes out. I sigh heavily, walking into the main kitchen area. A few of the Witches looks over to me to see the blood coming out of my nose.

"Are you okay Arnis?" Lynette looks over, a bit surprised.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Something is leaking out of your nose." Charlotte says, glancing up from a book she was reading.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't feel anything."

"Alright then… Hope you're hungry Arnis." Lynette says, going back to cooking.

"As hungry as I can be." I sit down in a chair which had a small table infront of it. "Also, do you guys know what happened to Minna?"

"She is resting in your room after what has happened." Charlotte answers, not looking up from her book, in honesty, it looks like a Liberion comic.

"Why my room?"

"You were training for 6 hours, remember?"

"Oh yeah… I still need to take a bloody bath…"

"Yeah, it is open if you want to take one."

"Thanks."

Lynette puts a plate infront of me. On it had some rice, peas, and steak. It looked something out of an artwork.

"Enjoy!"

I take a knife and fork, beginning to eat. It was quite nice; I wasn't expecting to taste this even though I am a Neuroi…

"This is good."

"Thanks! Miyafuji taught me a few things on cooking. Thank her, not me."

"But it must've been hard to perfect her cooking, so I gotta give you _some_ credit."

"Okay!" Lynette walks off.

I finish the plate in a minute, placing it near the sink.

"Alright, I am going to go bathe now." I then leave, walking to my room, but this time, I knock heavily on the door a couple of times.

No response.

I slowly walk in, seeing noone, and making sure I look at the bed. And thank god, there was noone. I walk to the closet, taking 2 towels. One to wear while in the Bathhouse in case anyone decides to 'join' me. I make my way to the bathhouse, seeing noone. I walk over to what I believe is a locker room, quickly checking if anyone is around, removing my clothes and putting the towel around my waist. I then take the other towel I had and put it next to the edge, I then hop into the bath, finally cleaning myself after… what? 7 days? 8? I being to clean myself. I maybe a machine made to be the deadliest thing in the world, but I still got standards.

As I was cleaning myself, I could sense someone coming.

"Hello?"

No response.

"I know you're out there, might as well show yourself."

"Aww, you're no fun." Lucchini walks out from a pillar.

"I'd like to ask why you are here when I am bathing?"

"Just wanting to see if everything is alright. Also, Minna is looking for you."

"For what reason?"

"She wants to tell you something if I heard her correctly."

"Alright, tell her I'll be out of the Bathhouse soon."

"Okay!" She then runs off as I continue to clean myself.

After a couple of minutes of constant wiping with a cloth and soap, I finally cleaned myself. I walk over to the lockers, dressing myself in clean clothes, walking with the other dry towel around my neck.

"That was nice…"

I leave the bathhouse to see Minna waiting at the doorway.

"Oh Minna, I was told you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes, I want to ask. Did you walk in while I was sleeping in your room?"

"Uhh… Um… Alright, I did, I didn't know you were in the room until it was too late as Sakamoto and Miyafuji walked in."

"Then, why didn't we see you?"

"I went invisible."

"I don't believe it…"

"Then watch." After a couple of seconds, I managed to fully cloak myself.

"What the…" She extends her arm to where she last saw me, touching my chest.

"Yep, I actually can't believe how useful this could be during battle."

"Yeah… hope you haven't done anything to anyone."

"I'm a Neuroi, why would I have sexual desires?"

"True…"

"I'm tired as hell, so tell everyone that I'll be sleeping at this point…"

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night…" I'd mutter, walking back to my room. I open the door and immediately laid in my bed, just too tired to do anything else…

 _ **| THE NEXT MORNING |**_

I wake up the next morning, feeling the same odd warmth in one spot. _Alright… who is it this time?_ I move my head to the side to see Barkhorn lying next to me, and like last time, barely any clothes. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ I stare at Barkhorn for a minute, then getting up, putting on clothing, then walking out. As I walked, I felt something move a little inside my lower torso. I ignored the feeling, thinking it could be just something else. I made my way to the kitchen area, seeing Miyafuji and Lynette were awake.

"Morning you two."

"Morning Arnis!" They both replied in a happy tone. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Alright." I walk out into the living room, sitting on the couch and reading a book. It might not be the most _exciting_ thing to do, but it is something while I wait. As I read, my thoughts kept going back to Barkhorn in my bed this morning. _Why was she there? Did she want to be there? I'll ask her when I have time…_ As I read, the rest of the Witches woke up, including Barkhorn.

"Breakfast is ready!" I hear Miyafuji call.

I finally stand, walking with the rest to the dining area. We didn't sit there before since everyone was all over the place. Everyone takes a seat at a quite large dining table in a spacious room, it was connected to the Kitchen so the chefs could transfer items between the rooms quickly and easily. I take a seat next to Charlotte and Lucchini, which were chatting away. I felt that same moving feeling inside of me, I was starting to get suspicious. But I was too hungry to even bother, Lynette and Miyafuji walk out with a small cart with plates. They placed a plate infront of everyone, as always, it looks nice.

"Enjoy everyone!"

I begin to eat the breakfast, and like as always, it is good as I can hope for.

"As always, it takes like anything I can hope for."

"Good to hear." Miyafuji says as she takes a seat next to me on my left side. The witches began to talk between each other, however, I just focused on eating. As I ate, that small spot in my lower torso keeps having that feeling that something is moving. Then I hear a message in my head.

" _Valkyrie_ is enroute to target, estimated time till arrival, 2 minutes. Speed, 800km/h and increasing. Speed will be 1584km/h upon reaching the target. Marker is moving to a new location for a better connection to _Valkyrie_." It was then I felt the same feeling of something moving within me. It was obvious at this point, the Neuroi planted something into me… And they plan to kill me using high velocity. I immediately stood up and stayed standing, the Witches looking over to me, puzzled.

"Is everything alright Arnis?" Charlotte asks.

"Everyone needs to stay inside."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I then ran, knowing that the living room had a balcony attached. I open the doors, staring out into the distance. The Witches followed.

"What's the matter Arnis?" I hear Sakamoto ask from behind.

"A Neuroi is coming for me… and not for a Capture mission… I am lost cause at this point, they're just tying loose ends." I then jumped off the balcony and summoned my Unit, then bursting high into the air, stopping at 3000m.

" _Valkyrie_ is 30 seconds from reaching target." I could hear something similar to a jet engine, I squint to see a black dot slowly getting larger.

"Arnis! Get back here now!" I hear Sakamoto yell through the earpiece. I ignored her though… I then think on what is going to happen next, it will be going too quickly for me to put a shield up and be safe, it'll go straight through it. I do know I have to destroy the Neuroi inside of me, I take my hand and go straight through the clothing on me, managing to claw my hand into my flesh, digging my hand into me to grab the Neuroi inside, after 2 seconds of struggling, I grab the Neuroi and pulled it out completely. The Neuroi looked like a worm, with the core on the very front of it. I immediately destroyed the core.

" _Valkyrie,_ be advised, target has found and destroyed the marker, but it is too late." I quickly look back up to see that the Neuroi missile has already reached me. I tried to move, but the missile hits me directly, and then I audible _click._ Then my vision went black.

 _ **| 5 hours later… |**_

I wake up, my right leg and chest hurt like hell, especially where I plunged my hand into myself to remove the marker, it was too late anyways… I slowly open my eyes to see the Witches looking down at me, worry and concern showing fully on their face. I finally sit up, rubbing my head.

"What… happened?"

"After the missile hit you, it exploded, it took us 3 hours to find you. When we found you, it looked like nothing happened to you, a regular Neuroi would've taken a day at least to recover from damage like that. Strike Witch squadrons have been flying around here to prevent any kinds of attacks without having their attack spotted and reported. How you are still alive? Just luck at this point." Sakamoto responds to my question.

"It ain't luck, its skill. Okay, maybe a little bit of luck. And it looks like I am just a loose end to the Neuroi…"

"Hmmm… They probably know that you can be Humanity's Savior, they tried to remove a threat before it became one…"

"Classic Neuroi, and like always, it backfired."

"Backfired?"

"I know that the missile was called _Valkyrie_ , and from memory, I know what Neuroi fired the Missile. However,"

"However?"

"The Neuroi that fired the missile was a Super Hive class, codename _Overkill_. It was meant to be the Neuroi that killed me."

"Looks like it failed at that job."

"It will have many more chances."

"Then we'll need to keep an eye out."

I finally swings my legs over so that I could stand. "I need a good break… sleep is good…"

"Alright, I might assign you to Night Fighter due to your Communication Intercepting. Meaning, you will sleep during the day, and work at night."

"Sounds fine with me."

"Say, while you were unconscious, we got gear for you to use."

"Yay, finally I won't walk out into the battle unarmed."

"Yeah, follow me." Sakamoto walks out of the room, I follow, with everyone else behind. We reach the hanger, everyone's gear was in here, there was one place that had the Striker Unit I had for training, and then I saw what I will be having. My mouth dropped to the floor. Next to the Unit, there was about 30 Metal spikes, a 30mm Cannon, and 128… _128mm_ gun…

"You'll be equipped with 30 Metal javelins, a 30mm cannon rifle, and a Maus 128mm cannon. Think you can carry it?"

"I can try…" I look down at the handles on where you hold it. "One question, is there anyone else with this kind of weaponry?"

"For you as a fighter, nope, there is only 3 Heavy Fighters with this kind of weaponry, and they have 90mm instead of 128, so consider yourself lucky."

"Alright…" I grab the handles, and then pick it up with ease. "Huh… not as heavy as I expected."

"Really? You're carrying 2.2 tons…" I hear Charlotte mutter.

"Huh… mind if I have a bit of target practice?"

"Well, alright then…" Sakamoto pulls a lever nearby, opening the Hangar doors, targets appearing in the air.

I walk outside, then aiming at the targets, I grab a shell from a pile next to me. I load it into the slot, this takes two men to load one shell normally. I take aim, looking at the furthest one away.

"Shouldn't you aim at the closer ones?" Sakamoto asks, a bit puzzled.

"That will be too easy." I didn't realise it, but a type of reticle appeared at my right eye, showing me where the shell will drop off, wind resistance and speed of the shell. It stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, but then I fired. The shell left the barrel quickly, a second later, it hits the balloon. The balloon bursts, I open the chamber, the empty shell dropping to the ground as I load another one. I then fire, hitting one at the left.

"This is fun!" I fire again and again, finally stopping.

"Seems like someone enjoyed it." Sakamoto grins

"It felt exhilarating." I put the 128mm down. "So I guess that is my main weapon?"

"That is correct, since of your ability to throw projectiles as quick as a bullet, we gave you the 30 Javelins. The 30mm Cannon is a sidearm."

"Nice, so, I am a **Tank** in other words?"

"And a Last Resort."

"Hmmm…"

"Well, everyone, get ready for training today." Sakamoto says as she clasps her hands together.

I hear everyone groan, which made me smile, as I go to put away my new _toys_ , something made me stop, I stare at one large cloud in the sky, surrounded by many other small clouds. I stare in that cluster.

"What is it Arn?" I hear Sakamoto ask from behind me. Without hesitation, I load a PzGr. 43 round, aiming _right_ in the middle of the large cloud. I then fire, seeing the shell fly faster than the explosion made to send the shell. The shell combusts right in the middle. At first, it was quiet, then a Neuroi screech pierces the silence, in the earpieces, Strike Witch radio chatter went through the roof from the confusion and the sudden screech, soon, a large Super hive Class Neuroi leaves the cloud, followed by many more Attack Classes in the smaller clouds.

"There it is… _Overkill…_ "

"That's _Overkill_?!" I hear Charlotte exclaim.

"Hmmm… he isn't here for me… hearing communication chatter… they are after… Shit… Everyone! Inside!"

"Why?" Miyafuji asks.

"They are here for all of you! Inside now!"

I make sure that they all head inside, I summon my Unit, grabbing my gear, including a bag that had 15 shots in it and heading off.

"What are you doing Arnis?!" Sakamoto yells through the earpiece.

"Defending this base and all of you."

"Don't get yourself killed Arnis," Sakamoto mutters through the earpiece. "reinforcements will be here in 5 minutes, keep them off until they arrive."

"Roger."

I load a new shell into my 128, slinging it onto my back, then taking the 30mm rifle. _Don't want to waste my shots…_

The Neuroi came in quickly, I immediately fire, hitting a Neuroi with each round that left the rifle. One by one, they slowly die off, but more and more Neuroi kept replacing them. Slowly, they start to overwhelm me. A Neuroi fires a beam, I just dodge. _They will all fire at once… and that'll be it…_ I keep firing, knowing that the ammo will finish eventually… I Slowly fall back. _God… only 2 more minutes…_ I take out my 128, slinging the 30mm on my back. I quickly load a HE shell, taking the PzGr 43 shot into the bag. I fire the HE shell, the round combusting in the middle of the huge group of Neuroi Drones. The beams stopped for a second, until more and more Neuroi appeared. _If they Witches don't arrive soon… this will be it_. I quickly switch over to my 30mm again, firing rapidly. The Neuroi begin to overwhelm me again, I wait for the inevitable beams. A Neuroi was about to fire, but then it randomly combusts, then I see that the rest also do the same, after a close look at one, I see a bullet hole. I quickly look up to see other Witches arriving, gunning down the Neuroi around me.

"Hello Neuroi boy!" One Witch flies down next to me. Her name was Carla J. Luksic, a good Witch.

"Looks like you found out."

"I didn't find out, was kind of told by your team."

"Figures…"

"You have a 128mm cannon?! Lucky!"

"You want to try and hold it?"

"Could I?"

"Now is not the time you two." I look again, seeing a _Night_ Witch, Helmina Johanna Siglinde Lent.

"Never knew this is something that Night Witches are needed in." I grin.

"Never knew Neuroi had the deadliest spies known to man."

"Touché. Now, shall we destroy some Neuroi?"

"With pleasure." Me, Carla, Helmina and the rest of the Witches fired heavily onto the drones, now Medium and Heavy Class Neuroi coming in to play as well.

"Something feels off…" I mutter through the earpiece. "Sakamoto, still fine in there?"

 _No response_.

"Sakamoto?! Can you hear me?"

 _No response._

"What is it Arnis?" I hear Helmina ask, flying down to me.

"It's the 501st, they aren't responding on any channels… I'm going to go down and check."

I flew down to the Base, which had many holes from the miasma. My Unit vanishes when I got the ground, running in. I start calling for anyone, hoping for a reaction. I then hear a message in my head.

"501st have been captured, they are heading to Britannia. All Neuroi, kill remaining Witches and Arnis Mulker, they must not survive." It was then I hear gunfire become heavier.

"Carla! Helmina! Everyone must retreat now!"

"Wait, why?" I hear Carla through the earpiece, worry in the voice.

"The 501st have been captured and are on their way to Britannia… The Neuroi remaining are going to make sure we do not live. Now go!" I start to take off again, but then something grabs my leg and starts to crush it. I look to see what looks like a giant dog that looks like a Neuroi. It throws me down to the ground, shattering my gear and Unit, then throwing me at a wall. I cough heavily, getting up slowly, the Neuroi growl sounds very mechanical as it circles the small area infront of me, then lunges at me. I quickly rolled to the right, but it turns on me, biting my arm and ripping it off. I yell in pain as I stumble back a bit. The Neuroi then charges at me, snapping it jaws together, just missing my other arm. I bring my elbow down heavily onto it, making a large dent in the head. It quickly jumps back, circling me once again.

"Arnis! Come in!" I hear Helmina's voice in the earpiece, it distracts me for a second, which was what the Neuroi needed. It lunged, biting my leg and throwing me once again. I was close to passing out, I look to see my right arm was coming back, slowly.

"I'm in a bit of… trouble, at the base." I mutter, just hearing myself over the noise of the Neuroi as it kept looking at me.

"Roger, just hang on." The Neuroi then jumped on top of me and grabbed my torso and threw me once again, getting ready to pounce again.

"You better hurry…" my Right Arm was pretty much regenerated; I get the energy I had lost before back. The Neuroi jumps at me, its jaws wide open. I jump up above it as it lands where I was a second ago, then I land on it, punching on the top of the head multiple times, breaking it open after 4 punches, showing the core. I grab it and shatter it, but unlike any other Neuroi, it had one chance left. After destroying the core, it immediately combusted, sending me 30 meters into the air before I came back down hard. I lay there, in pain before I begin to slowly sit up to see my left arm gone, a part of my torso missing, and my right leg gone up to the knee. Red liquid leaks out of the wounds, I know it wasn't blood. I look into the sky to see the Witches landing near me.

"You alright Arnis?" Helmina quickly looks at my wounds.

"Yep, remember, not human."

"Lucky."

"Let's go, no point in staying here anymore…"

"Alright." Helmina and another Witch picks me up, me and the 4 other Witches flying off to a safer location.

 _ **| MISSION FAILURE |**_


End file.
